Support is sought for travel expenses incurred by speakers at a symposium conference on "Eye movements and motion perception" to be held in Rochester, New York, on May 29, 20 and 31, 1975. Some of the most outstanding researchers in the world will meet to discuss the topic "eye movements and motion perception." The speakers have been chosen in order to provide the best possible representation of contemporary knowledge on a number of related issues involving eye movements and movement perception that have not heretofore been considered in a single symposium. The material to be presented will be of interest to a broad spectrum of researchers in biophysics, physiology and psychology.